guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Archaeopteryx
Background Archaeopteryx was formed on 14 Flovor, 637 (14 February, 2007). Its objective is to support mutual assistance between members, especially for levelling of characters and their professions. Members provide each other with better access to resources, crafting skills, hunting expeditions and dungeon runs. Archaeopteryx enjoys friendly relations with the Rosal guild Conquistadorks, at least when Conquistadorks is active. It thought to be connected with the Rushu guild Black Oleander. Additionally, it has formed a bond with the guilds Earth and Jesus is King. The guild was named after a flying dinosaurhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archaeopteryx. The rules # Give at least five percent experience. # Have no more than two characters in the guild. # Help each other. The point of the guild is to make levelling more enjoyable, both in combat and in professions. So: * Consider saving unwanted resources for other guild members who need them. * Make your crafting services available. * Consider bartering or giving to fellow guild members, rather than selling. * Don't beg. Status system The main status system recognises experience contributed. In addition to this, guild members can be made Craftsmen for making their high-level professional services available, Counsellors for their frequent counsel, or Governors for their administrative service. Inactive guild members become penitents, and then deserteurs. This helps to keep the guild register in good order. Penitents and deserteurs are deprived of all privileges and given assigned a 90% XP contribution to encourage them to make contact again soon. Prospective members are admitted On Trial. See under Membership, below. Rank table Other privileges Other privileges (allocating collector points, managing ranks, banning unwanted members) can be given out as required. These are responsibilities, not rewards. To invite new members, you should be at least level 20, and at least an Apprentice. Penitential ranks Nuisances are minor trangressors against guild policy, for example frequently setting their experience contribution under five percent, or messing with other peoples' experience contributions. Penitents are mostly long absent members. Reasons could include too much homework or difficulty with the Internet or computer, or being away for penitence. Normal membership is readily restored. Penitence involves a ninety percent experience contribution and temporary removal of rights. If there are no signs of life for two weeks, the Penitent will be re-ranked as a Deserteur. Some guild ex-members have undergone a week as a penitent in return for re-acceptance into the guild. Deserteurs are characters who seem to have been abandoned. Deserteurs are subject to banishment if the slot is needed to expand the guild member base, or for any other reasonable cause. FAQ Can I have a higher rank? Of course you can! Check the ranking table above for how to get there. Why doesn't the guild have more collectors? You can place a collector when you're prepared to defend it. Let the Leader know. Why have I been made a Penitent? Or a Deserteur? Probably because no one has seen you for a long, long time, and your XP contribution and level have been static for a long time. Check in with other guild members in case a mistake has been made. Can I join? Look for us and ask! We're happy to let you try us out for a while. Professionals ---- Category: Guild Category: Rosal Guilds Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds